Una amistad
by kana hatake
Summary: naruto nunca ha tenido buenos amigos, pero sasuke si lo es, un ligerisimo shonen-ai mezclado


Una amistad

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y estudio Pierrot.

Summary: Naruto nunca ha tenido amigos, y no duda que nunca los tendrá, pero Sasuke es diferente, el si es una buena amistad.

Era otro día de entrenamiento común con Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, entrenaban arduamente sus propios taijutsus, se miraban con mucho recelo, el victorioso, podría acompañar a Kakashi en una misión en la aldea oculta de las sombras; esa aldea no solo era famosa por sus jutsus relativos a la oscuridad, sino por hacer del combate shinobi un espectáculo, haciendo que ninjas que inclusive estuvieran en el libro BINGO de shinobis destacados, fuesen grandes estrellas de las peleas que libraban en un cuadrilátero especial.

Kakashi solo tenía que entregar unos documentos importantes, pero una amiga suya llamada Yui Kashii, era una de las más famosas combatientes de esa aldea, y casualmente, en esas fechas iba a ver un importante evento al cual irían shinobis muy destacados y tendrían boletos de primera fila, Kakashi usaba eso de pretexto para convencerlos de no hacer nada y dedicarse para poder asistir a ese grandioso evento.

Después de un rato Sasuke demostró ser el triunfador de ese concurso, Sakura aplaudía feliz de verlo ganar, en el fondo se sentía muy molesta ya que esa famosa shinobi, era una de sus favoritas, mientras Naruto extrañamente se puso muy triste al ver perdido el "concurso", Sasuke lo noto y decidió preguntárselo en la tarde, cuando habitualmente se quedaban a entrenar.

-No estás molesto solo porque gane y tu no… ¿o sí?

-No, no es eso Sasuke- musito en voz baja Naruto dejando de lanzar kunais al árbol que usaban como tiro al blanco.

-¿Quieres decirme porque?- pregunto Sasuke con un sonrojo ligero en su cara, Naruto pareció dudar pero en un momento dado se sentó a su lado y lo miro.

-El día del evento, justo ese día…- murmuraba Naruto- es mi cumpleaños…

Sasuke abrió la boca impresionado y pronto la cerro, entendiendo porque Naruto estaba esa vez más que decepcionado: estaba triste porque tal vez ese lugar al que iría con Kakashi significara mucho para el…

-cuando era niño, llego una gira de esos shinobis a la aldea como parte de un evento de caridad para los huérfanos de Konoha, no sé cómo pude asistir a ese evento, creo que un ANBU me llevo por ordenes del tercer Hokage, un shinobi en especial, uno de ellos, llamado Tatsuya Toda, sin querer cayó sobre mi…

_Flashback _

_Naruto quedo debajo de ese joven de 24 años que dificultosamente se ponía de pie, se dirigía de nuevo hacia al ring, cuando noto que había caído encima de Naruto, se volvió con terror y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie._

_-¿No te he lastimado?_

_-No se preocupe… ¡Va a perder si no se da prisa!- dijo Naruto notando como su contrincante se aprovechaba de la situación, el joven sin más remedio volvió al lugar de su combate, mientras Naruto se sujetaba el brazo con mucho dolor y observaba como ese joven ganaba la batalla, y para celebrar su victoria, señalaba a Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, el niño rubio pronto se vio guiado a una enfermería provista por doctores de Konoha, incluyendo a enfermeras que de mala gana atendieron a Naruto._

_Naruto por indicaciones del médico que lo atendía que, por cierto, que no era tan arisco, le indico quedarse en cama para revisar si sus contusiones no eran tan severas, así que se vería incapacitado para ver el resto de las peleas._

_Naruto estaba aburrido y con hambre, ya había estado en ese lugar mucho tiempo sin nada que hacer; las enfermeras lo ignoraban de forma muy grosera y se rindió en pedir algo de comer al notar que no le harían caso._

_-Hola- saludo el joven que le había caído encima, Naruto se enderezo mirando cómo era, por primera vez el centro de atención de alguien- espero que pronto te alivies, no quise lastimarte de esa manera, me sentí muy mal al notarlo…_

_-No se preocupe, usted, fue muy amable conmigo ´ttebayo- dijo Naruto contentísimo, haciendo al joven sonreír por hacerlo sentir mucho mejor- lo que más me alegra, es que, pese a que peleaba con un tramposo, gano ¡Y de qué manera!..._

_El estomago de Naruto sonó muy fuerte, haciendo al niño rubio sonrojarse, Tatsuya lo escucho y pronto llamo la atención de una de las enfermeras._

_-Disculpe, ¿podría traerle algo de comer al niño por favor?_

_-No, no puedo estoy muy ocupada- respondió groseramente la enfermera que se disponía a irse cuando el joven la tomo de la muñeca agresivamente._

_-Creo que usted no me entendió, he pedido amablemente algo de comer para el niño, si usted es una enfermera creo que debería de cumplir con su deber…_

_-Usted no sabe a quién está defendiendo- susurro la enfermera con un sutil odio impregnado en la voz, Tatsuya sonrió sutilmente antes de contestarle con el mismo tono de voz._

_-Creo que usted no sabe que se mete con el shinobi equivocado- Tatsuya golpeo de repente el suelo con su pie haciendo una ligera grieta en el mismo- no me importa si es mujer o no… ¡Traiga la maldita comida de una buena vez!._

_La enfermera se aterro obedeciendo de inmediato al joven que se sentó junto a Naruto tomando una de sus manos, mirándolo de forma muy nostálgica, como si comprendiera lo que pasaba con su triste y solitaria infancia._

_-Yo… también viví una infancia muy solitaria, quede huérfano desde nacimiento, así que me molesta profundamente que te molesten si no tienes como defenderte…_

_-…- Naruto dejo que lagrimas cayeran de su rostro, haciendo que su joven amigo sonriera de manera tierna y apretara su manita de forma suave._

_-Me llamo Tatsuya Toda y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?..._

_-Naruto Uzumaki…_

_-Mucho gusto Naruto…- dijo el joven viéndolo a los ojos directamente haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor, esperaron juntos por la comida, Tatsuya le contaba como él trabajaba y era muy feliz haciéndolo, dándole a Naruto un consejo increíble de cómo vivir su vida: persiguiendo un sueño, uno de verdad._

_Tatsuya como regalo de despedida, le dejaría una fotografía suya autografiada como recuerdo, además de la promesa de que realmente, en un futuro que sería cercano se volverían a ver; Tatsuya no solo se volvió una persona admirable para el por ser una gran shinobi de gran talento, sino porque sería paradójicamente la primera persona que reconocería su existencia, algo que el joven rubio buscaba desesperadamente desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Fin del flashback_

Sasuke escucho la historia sorprendido de cómo el rubio la contaba con total naturalidad y al mismo tiempo con el profundo dolor que generalmente acompañaba los recuerdos de su pasado.

-Por eso quería ganar- explicaba Naruto sin mirar a Sasuke- quería volver a verlo, además me entere que esta vez iba por un campeonato, iba a demostrar que era el mejor de todos de su aldea, quería realmente presenciar ese momento…

-Siento mucho haber ganado Dobe, pero ya será para otra ocasión en que lo vuelvas a ver- dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar lo menos irritado posible, Naruto sonrió con cierto aire de resignación y decidieron que era hora de descansar a sus respectivas casas.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke- se despidió Naruto de Sasuke que solo alzo la mano en clara señal de aceptación y replica, el joven Uchiha, se sentía, porque no admitirlo, celoso.

Que ese joven estuviese mucho antes que él en la vida de Naruto lo molestaba, pero de cierta forma se lo agradecía, ya que por ese breve encuentro, fugaz o malsano, era que su amigo rubio había encontrado algo de paz en su triste vida, en su solitaria infancia y eso lo ponía contento, así que con mucha determinación decidió que haría algo bueno por su amigo, algo que lo pusiera de verdad contento.

Sasuke no había ido al entrenamiento esa mañana, cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi y compañía, era tan extraño pensar que el Uchiha faltase a un practica que de inmediato se preocuparon, era obvio que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, así que Sakura y Naruto se dirigieron a su casa para visitarlo.

-Sasuke-kun- hablaba Sakura antes de entrar sin permiso en la casa, estaban preocupados- yo buscare en la cocina y el patio tu ve a su habitación…

Naruto asintió con la cabeza antes de obedecer y se dirigió veloz, lo que encontró lo dejo helado: Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo con el pijama y se veía algo pálido, antes de gritar se acerco a verificar que estuviera bien.

-¡Sakura!, ¡tenemos que llevar a Sasuke al hospital!- grito Naruto.

-Sasuke está bien, creemos por lo síntomas que tiene apendicitis, pronto se recuperara, pero su misión tendrá que esperar- explicaba Tsunade a Naruto y Sakura que estaban preocupados por el joven Uchiha.

-Hokage-sama-- musito Sasuke débilmente- quiero que Naruto me sustituya en la misión…

-Sasuke- hablo Kakashi algo alarmado- yo soy quien decido…

-Va Naruto o les digo a todos, como consiguió los boletos para la aldea oculta entre las sombras…-susurro Sasuke a su oído haciendo que Kakashi diera el brazo a torcer.

+++ 3 días después+++

Sasuke descansaba en su casa atendido por Sakura, Naruto ese día regresaba de su misión, así que esperaban su visita muy pronto; el Uchiha se movía con molestia por la herida que tenía en su abdomen, sabía que esa herida significaría mucho para él, aunque Naruto nunca supiera que significara… y es que el Uchiha se había envenenado a propósito para que le sacaran el apéndice y así poder dejarle su lugar a su amigo, su herida era molesta así que, si no se había divertido, lo patearía bien fuerte en el trasero.

-Sasuke- hablo Sakura mientras el Uchiha se acomodaba lo mejor que podía en su cama- Naruto llego de visita…

El ninja rubio entro a su habitación con una flamante sonrisa, traía una fotografía nueva entre sus manos, una del famoso luchador Tatsuya Toda como campeón de su aldea.

-¿sabes que fue lo mejor de todo Sasuke?- interrogo Naruto a su amigo- que Tatsuya quiere conocerte en persona, ¡¡¡dice que le caes muy bien!!!

-¿Por qué a mí?- cuestiono el Uchiha a Naruto que se avergonzó ligeramente

-Porque me la pase hablando de ti todo el tiempo…- Sasuke sonrió internamente victorioso.

-La próxima vez, no quiero que gastes tanto mi nombre, Dobe- regaño en broma Sasuke al rubio que hizo un puchero de supuesto enojo.

Y es que aunque Naruto jamás lo supiera, Sasuke había hecho uno de sus sueños realidad, el volver a encontrar a una de sus personas más queridas, porque ahora no le cabían dudas al Uchiha, la persona más importante para el Uzumaki, era Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
